howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:JasonGrave
Welcome! Hello! Hi Jason, Welcome to the HTTYD Wiki! I'd be happy to answer any questions to the best of my ability. �� What ya got? --�� ~ ( ) 07:24, August 9, 2018 (UTC) TripleStryke Hi Jason, I'm glad you got your question answered. I know the wiki, including Talk Pages, can be a bit confusing at first. Regarding TripleStryke, I was sleeping at the time, but you may have noticed that Admin Annabeth took care of it. I'm afraid there's really nothing I can do about that situation. However I also see you saw DeathSong's suggestion, and that is very kind of you to try to reach out to him. �� If it's any consolation, I really doubt he was serious about killing himself, because waiting for his ban to end just so he could post on the message board to announce it isn't really something someone seriously considering suicide would do. He was just trying to make some people feel guilty, myself included. But showing him you care can still do some good. So thank you for that! �� --�� ~ ( ) 16:41, August 31, 2018 (UTC) Hey Jason, we are really bad at chatting our group we are constantly (our group mostly)breaking the rules so I think we should set a rule for ourselves such as we can only comment back to each other say 2-3 times and 2 of those comments have to be related to the subject. Just a suggestion what do you think, let's break the habit Hicctooth has already agreed to this suggestion. I am terror mailing our group to get a full vote, you in? Your Chatty Friend DeathSongLover (talk) 21:17, October 13, 2018 (UTC) */ Chatting/* Hey Jason, we are really bad at chatting our group we are constantly (our group mostly)breaking the rules so I think we should set a rule for ourselves such as we can only comment back to each other say 2-3 times and 2 of those comments have to be related to the subject. Just a suggestion what do you think, let's break the habit Hicctooth has already agreed to this suggestion. I am terror mailing our group to get a full vote, you in? Your Chatty Friend DeathSongLover (talk) 21:18, October 13, 2018 (UTC) /* Hey Pall*/ Hey Jason Yea ima trying to stick to it but its hard, our gang loves chatting, it's our personality, Unfornutly you can't do it on the app but on the computer you can, by going to your blog and writing it. If you want I can try to write it on your blog for you if you send me the story on Terror mail, other then that you may want to ask Dub. I hope that helps. Can't wait for your story. Your chatty friend DeathSongLover (talk) 20:50, October 15, 2018 (UTC) */hey pall*/ Yea well me and Hicctooth pretty much like the same things and dadwagon so we kept chatting, and then I wrote Hicctooth because she seemed that she didn't have very many friends so I asked her to be my friends and to pray for her. That basically it, and me and dadwagon, well we just became friends. If you need to be prayed for you can talk to me. Can't wait for your story, the fuzzy stuff sounds so much amazing. DeathSongLover (talk) 01:16, October 16, 2018 (UTC)